


Outside the Store

by planetundersiege



Series: Lotura Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ashes, Dialogue Heavy, Dystopia, F/M, Fog, Human AU, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2018, Oneshot, Post-Apocalypse, Ship, Voltron, Walmart, prompt, smoke, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lotura week 2018: Day 4: Dystopian AU.Allura and Lotor are about to enter an old Walmart.





	Outside the Store

“Okay, there’s a supermarket up over there”, Lotor said as he carried his heavy bag on his back. “We’re running out of supplies and need to stock up, it’s already broken into but it’s a Walmart, there got to be something there, maybe even clothes”.

Allura nodded before taking a deep breath, the smoke filling all of the air, the fog and smoke had been everywhere for a few months, it never ended, along with ashes on the ground. Everything was gray.

“If it’s broken into, there might be a gang there ready to attack to defend their supplies, but it’s worth the risk. The last three corner stores we got to didn’t even have bubble gum, we need the food, so let’s go. I’ll go in first, and you cover me. Do the gun have any ammo left?”.

“Yeah, six shots. We can look for more in there, and maybe a weapon for you too other than that knife, we need to stock up on those too. I’m gonna get another spare gun just incase”.

“Roger that. If we here shots, we bail”.

“Got it”.

“Okay, then we’re set. But before we go in, give me a kiss incase something happens. I love you”.

Lotor nodded before carefully planting his lips against hers. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and they never wanted to part, yet they did.

“I love you too”.

And so, they ventured into the unknown.


End file.
